Conjuror Epic Weapon Timeline
Requirements *You must have 40,000 faction or greater with Teren's Grasp for the Crystals part of the timeline. *You must know Druzaic. Starting the Quest Solo The epic weapon quest starts in . Head to the Temple of the White Lady, in the Skyfire Moutains. There are a number of mobs here that see invis, so either plan to move carefully between them or to kill them on your way in. Somewhere inside the temple, usually amidst mobs, you will find a small ice dervish called . Right click on this to gain 2 new abilities -- and . Use on the and then cast . The will become your pet. Head back to Teren's Grasp in and find a gnome named (called an apprentice, but will introduce himself as Vence Laden in conversation) . He will have another ice dervish on the table next to him. By speaking to him you find out that the was a test to find a worthy conjuror. Note: Once you find the you will need to get close to it in order for it to be enabled for right-clicking. Note: If you die, you lose the ice pet and will need to get a new one to proceed with the quest. Fabled (Heroic) Version Note: The groups of quests shown below must be done in order, even if the set of quests in each group do not have to be done in a particular order. Note: These quests are done together. Can be duoed if you have a friend to help you. Do not have to be done in order. # # # # Note: These quests are done together. Need a group. Do not have to be in order. # # # Note: These quests are done together. Easily soloed. Do not have to be done in order. # # # Note: Easily soloed # Note: Will need a group # Pure Elements [Difficulty: Solo] ' ' Use your abilities to query and dominate in at the same location you previously did . A level 80^ will spawn in its place and attack you. You are looking for a semi-rare body drop called . You need to collect 10 of these. When you have all 10, right-click on the stack in your inventory and select 'use'. This will give you the update. ' ' Use your abilities to query and dominate at Skyfire in at the same location you previously did . A level 80^ will spawn in its place and attack you. You are looking for a semi-rare body drop called 'Lesser Element: Fire'. You need to collect 10 of these. When you have all 10, right-click on the stack in your inventory and select 'use'. This will give you the update. (A good place to kill these is at . ' ' Use your abilities to query and dominate 'docile air elemental' in , near Teren's Grasp, at the same location you previously did . A level 80^ 'air elemental' will spawn in its place and attack you. You are looking for a semi-rare body drop called 'Lesser Element: Air'. You need to collect 10 of these. When you have all 10, right-click on the stack in your inventory and select 'use'. This will give you the update. ' ' The three seperate quests can be turned in at any time upon completion to in Teren's Grasp. When the third one is entered, will give you the quest . tells you that you can enter the chamber by clicking on the table. If you put your mouse over the table, you can click to enter the 'Elemental Chamber'. Entering the zone will give you an update to the quest, and then you must inspect the giant ice brazier behind the . No crystals are found, so return to by clicking on the platform in front of . Speak to to start the next quest, . Crystals Group You must now collect Green, Blue, and Red foci. mentions that he knows little of these, but that a dwarf in Teren's Grasp may know more. He is referring to . You can purchase the from at location 2086, 520, -960 if you have 40k faction with Teren's Grasp. For the remainder of the foci, you'll want an entire group. The can be retrieved in Sebilis in either the Laboratory and Studies room or from the Blacksmith room. It is dropped from s (the lab) or s (in the blacksmith room). The is in Chardok Secret Library second room (Palace). You will need a very well equipped group for this one. When you enter the Chardok Palace there are steps that go up and down (loc 854, -30, 204). You need to go upstairs first to harvest 3 books (Volumes 1-3 of the Encyclopedia of Mutagenica, all group members can harvest a copy) from the two rooms up there, in order to enter the room with the update. . In the south room, can be found at 857, -21, 134 and at 868, -21, 135. In the north room, you can find at location 890, -21, 275 (as well as another copy of at 890, -21, 274). You will give the books to a golem named at location 990, -44, 341, who will unlock the secret passages. Follow him through three walls, but try to keep up while killing the mobs that aggro along the way. He will stop in the central room. You will need to kill the mob here, which seems to aggro all three non-aggro books as well, so be careful (can pull books one at a time without pulling the hierophant). At the end of the hall you can click on a blue crystal on the shelf at location 908,-67,557 to receive . When this is complete, return the foci to to move on to the next step. Phrotis GENERAL FIGHT STRATEGY Next Step is to Dominate Phrotis. This is a solo instance (Elemental Chamber). He is surrounded by 4 Elementals which are initially untargetable. FIRE / EARTH / WATER / AIR Click on the brazier behind him to start the fight. After he is engaged, he will emote every 20 seconds that he is drawing energy from the elementals and looks towards one of them which becomes now targetable. You will be able to see which one is targetable because it's name will be displayed about it. Now you need to react quickly and target it, QUERY it and DOMINATE it. YOU ONLY NEED TO QUERY EACH ELEMENTAL ONCE !!! afterwards it is enough to DOMINATE ! If you fail to do so, different things will happen: FIRE = damage to you, around 1k AIR = LONG STIFLE!!! DO NOT FAIL THIS! Or you will probably be starting over (The stifle last long enough to ensure that you will miss at least 1 and depending on how far into the fight you are potentially 2-3 emotes of the elementals by Phrotis. If you miss an air emote, run to the zone out and do over) WATER = 50 % HEAL !! Not so bad, but still consumes time EARTH = ADD that hits like a truck but has very few hps Conversely, if you manage to re-align them through dominate you will gain benefits. FIRE = HUGE damage to him, you will use this as your main source of damage to him AIR = Stifle so he can not use his stun/teleport thing against you WATER = Heals you! Probably around 50% EARTH = His add becomes a swarm pet for you. Note that you don't actually have to do any personal damage to him, as FIRE and EARTH do sufficient damage to him, without taxing your mana. You can completely dedicate your manapool to other things. Personally, I open up with tank pet, in defensive stance. Let him establish aggro so you can pretty much control him the entire time. Heal him occasionally. If he gets really low you can back him off and he will gain the benefit of out of combat regen, while you kite the mob around. Again, you really don't have to do any damage outside of FIRE and EARTH so if you play it safe, it should be easy. At 1% he stops taking damage just QUERY / DOMINATE him for your epic !! This must be done fast, as he starts spamming the elements. Just hope he doesn't air the crap out of you at the end. you can Query / Dominate him when he is under 10% you can query him any time during the fight and just dominate at the end Tips *see the talk page for more tips Rewards Game Link: \aITEM 311599239 723977191:Elemental Dominance\/a Phrotis' Exertion (Raid quests) Go back to Vance Laden to start the Mythical Path to your epic. Begins with the quest Phrotis' Exertion: Reckless Strength. Warning: Be sure to have the Focus Item: Strength (looks like a neck item) active, for the matching quest, before killing any of the targets. You will not get an update otherwise. The charm stays active for 30 minutes once used, but make certain it is up when the kills occur or you will not get credit. Can be cast during combat & it stays up even if you die. Note: You must do these in this order. Reckless Strength Kill Pawbuster. Senile Cunning Kill Venril Sathir. Arrogant Wisdom Kill Hoshkar Turn it all in at the gnome! But you're not done yet.... The Final Domination of Phrotis For this step you will go back into the same instance with Phortis as before. Only he is dead, lying on the floor. Click on him, Query Element and then Dominate Element. You will get your mythical upon doing this. Game Link: \aITEM -858570028 723977191:Elemental Dominance\/a Epic Conversion *Epic Conversion Timeline